


Two Weeks of Friend-Family Time In the Middle of the Woods

by EzzyAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/F, Family, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, Humanstuck, New Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the eldest, it's Roxy's job to make sure their holiday get together in the forest goes well. But it seems everyone has their own plans going on behind her back. Her gay brother brings a girlfriend no one knows and tries his best to not let her best friend come on the trip, her girlfriend avoids her to spend time with her cousin, her other brother is pulling strings and an unexpected guest shows up. Can Roxy make everything right and save the holidays?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks of Friend-Family Time In the Middle of the Woods

“Are you fucking kidding me?

It was the week of joy and cinnamon and shit like that and Roxy was pissed.

You’d think she would be happy, after all, it’s not every day you can spend two weeks in the company of your best friends in the world, spending Christmas and New Year’s as a family, especially when those are your favorite holidays of all time.

Unfortunately, things had gotten off to a bad start.

**SATURDAY 22nd**

Roxy dropped onto the couch, her hand smacking against her own forehead and her eyebrows furrowing over her eyes.

Her brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

“I thought you’d be happy.” Said Dirk, running a hand through his gelled hair “You’re always saying I need to get laid.”

“By a DUDE. Which is your regular sexual preference! And I don’t want you to get laid during our family vacations!”

“Because you’re totally not getting laid during these two weeks.”

Dirk and Roxy turned to their brother, Ralf, normally known as AR. He shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face.

“You’re taking Jane.”

“Jane is part of the family.” Muttered Roxy. Dirk nodded. There was no way around it, even before they had started dating, Jane was a part of their messed up friend-family.

“This random chick Dirk is apparently seeing, is not.”

“She’s not a random chick.” said Dirk.

“Oh yeah? How long have you been dating.” Said Roxy, triumphantly crossing her arms.

“Four months.”

“How come we’ve never heard of her before?”

“I was afraid of this reaction you’re actually having right now!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, stop right now. I’m not having this reaction because you’re suddenly bi, I’m having this reaction because you suddenly got a girlfriend, didn’t tell me and now you want to bring her up with us to the cabin!”

“Guys, can we call it quits.” Said AR. “This isn’t going anywhere. Just let Dirk bring his girlfriend. Why don’t you bring Calliope, you were upset when we said she couldn’t come.”

Dirk’s jaw fell and he looked at Roxy. Roxy quirked an eyebrow.

“I find this acceptable. I hope she’s free though, it’s the day before we leave.”

“Okay, so we’re cool with me bringing Meenah?” asked Dirk. He was playing with his shades in his hand.

“Yes. Yes, we are cool.” Said Roxy. She nodded and smirked. “I’m going to call Callie.”

Roxy skipped out the room, a content smile on her face. Dirk punched AR in the arm.

“What did I do?” asked Ar, scooting away from his brother.

 


End file.
